My Friend The Fox
by miXiZ
Summary: WDZ - Monastario era - a little adventure told from Bernardo's POV - 1st person.
1. Chapter 1

Walt Disney's Zorro - based on the Monastario era - I do not own any of the characters present in the show nor do I intend to make money with any of my stories. They're written purely for fun.

Again a big thank you to **IcyWaters**, who's volunteered to beta for me again :)

And now, enjoy!

*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*

**My friend, the Fox**

On a beautiful Sunday morning, I saddled the horses for my master and myself for our ride into the Pueblo de Los Angeles. My master, who was more my friend, had promised to join the sergeant of the garrison for breakfast at the tavern.

In fact, Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia enjoyed the tavern most in the company of Don Diego de la Vega, my master and friend since his days at the University of Madrid. It was easy to see why. Diego was the easygoing son of the wealthiest haciendado in Alta California and the sergeant was constantly out of money.

Diego liked the sergeant, as I did, too, but even more my young friend liked to get information out of the big man. Information that would be of great use to El Zorro, the fox. El Zorro was an outlaw with a price on his head. But he was an outlaw only in the eyes of the military, especially in those of Capitán Enrique Sanchez Monastario. He had come to hate the fox with a passion; it had become his obsession to capture the elusive Zorro.

To achieve this goal he stopped at nothing to lure his enemy out of hiding. He would think up ridiculous taxes, arrest innocent people under false charges, and he even dismissed the sergeant from the army once in an attempt to trap the notorious outlaw.

But the fox, my master, was clever. Not only did it just cost him a few pesos now and then to have the sergeant tell him all he needed to know, he also had an extra pair of ears: me.

When Diego decided to become the fox while aboard the ship that carried him back to California, I, being born mute, suggested I could pretend to be deaf as well. People would speak freely in my presence if they would think I cannot hear a thing. In this manner it was possible for me to gather any type of information for Zorro that otherwise would have stayed unknown. It helped us to stay one step ahead of the capitán and other scoundrels that planned evil.

But becoming the fox had come at a hefty price for my young friend. In order to convince everybody in the pueblo that he was completely harmless and could not possibly be that daring outlaw, he had to hide all his skills. Not only those with a sword but also everything else that Zorro needed to pull off his stunts. Diego loathed exercise so Zorro could act. It was hard on my friend because it also meant he had to keep his pride and his temper in check. People would openly belittle him due to his lack of skills. He had to take it all in stride, which was difficult, but he managed.

It got even tougher for him when it came to his father. Don Alejandro made no secret out of his disappointment in his son. Long forgotten seemed the words the old man greeted his son with when he first arrived back home.

_I_ _sent a boy to Spain and a man returned._

Even Diego's old friend, Sergeant Garcia, felt the need to protect the popinjay offspring of Don Alejandro. Only I knew the real Diego. The fox owned all of him. Diego only owned his quick wits.

Upon our arrival at the pueblo for breakfast, we saw Capitán Monastario and a stranger leaving the tavern and walking across the plaza towards the cuartel. The stranger wore expensive looking clothes and laughed at something with the commandante. Diego and I waited until the doors to the cuartel closed again before dismounting and entering the tavern.

It only took Diego a second to locate the sergeant who was smiling a big smile and waving at us.

"Buenos dias, Sergeant Garcia," Diego greeted the man, always displaying perfect etiquette. Don Diego was the ever polite man that hardly ever could be swayed to lose his temper. No matter what accusations or insults were thrown at him, he always stayed polite and smiled. Inside though, the fox would be waking up, planning how to protect himself from these attacks.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego - and to you, too, little one." The friendly sergeant waved his goofy little wave and I copied it, grinning back at him. Then I resumed my place at the counter while my friend settled into a chair opposite the sergeant. I don't know why the sergeant always referred to me as the little one. Certainly I wasn't as tall as Diego or Garcia, but I wasn't that short. Ah well, smile and smile.

From where I stood, I could see my friend and the sergeant were having a lively conversation. I decided to take a stroll outside to see what was going on in the pueblo.

Stepping onto the plaza, I saw the well dressed caballero leaving the garrison, a smile on his face. Seeing me he walked right up to me.

"Buenos dias, Señor. Have you seen Sargento Garcia around?"

I gestured my established signs towards my ears and my mouth. The middle-aged caballero frowned but then smiled. It was a smile that gave me the creeps.

"Never mind," he said and patted me on the shoulder as he walked past me into the tavern. Shaking my head in confusion, I walked on over to where Diego and I had tied the horses. From where I stood, I could see the backdoor of the tavern and to my surprise witnessed Garcia and the strange caballero stepping out shortly afterwards. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but getting closer meant risking discovery. So I hid behind our horses and tried to see as much of the conversation they had.

The exchange seemed to be of a less than pleasant nature. Occasionally, their raised voices would carry over but not enough to understand. Then both men turned and returned to the tavern. Imagine my surprise when the caballero walked right through the tavern to exit again. He looked left and right as if he were looking for someone. Then he strode over to the garrison once more. As soon as he had passed the gates, Sergeant Garcia left the tavern and took the same route as the strange caballero.

When the sergeant had left my sight I made my way inside to find Diego. Maybe he had an idea what all that was about. I found him sitting at his table finishing the remainder of his breakfast. When he saw me he waved for me to join him.

I sat next to him putting my hand on his arm to get his attention. When he looked at me I signed my observations as quickly as possible.

"You saw Garcia and Señor Iniesta talking outside?"

I nodded, si. Some more signs told Diego I hadn't been able to make out any words, only that it seemed a rather heated conversation.

"Señor Iniesta had news for the sergeant from the commandante. He was told to come straight to Monastario's office. But you know the good sergeant won't let free food and wine go to waste so he made sure the wine made its way down his throat alright." Diego chuckled at that and so did I.

Quietly, we finished the rest of the breakfast and Diego ordered some more tea for us. No sooner had we finished that the sergeant appeared in the door, followed by Monastario and Señor Iniesta. Monastario sported a disdainful sneer looking at us whereas the sergeant looked petrified. They group strode right over to our table.

"Ah, Sargento. I didn't expect you back so soon, especially not in such," he looked at the commandante, "illustrious company."

"Believe me, Don Diego. It wasn't my idea," Garcia replied, sounding like he'd been forced to eat glass. "But I've come with the orders to put the little one under arrest."

"WHAT?" Diego's outburst silenced the tavern and my eyes went wide with shock at the sergeant's words. "Is that some sort of a joke?" Diego's question was directed not at Garcia but at Monastario.

"To the contrary," the capitán grinned, then grew serious. "It's a serious crime to steal."

"Steal? And what is it that Bernardo supposedly stole?" Diego had gotten up at Monastario's accusation.

"Señor Iniesta here claims your servant stolen his watch. Gold, with little diamonds." I couldn't trust my ears. Surely I had heard wrong. But I had to keep a straight face. I was lucky enough nobody had noticed my eyes turning to saucers at the initial accusation.

Monastario stepped right in front of me and patted my clothes down. I tried to make the best confused face I could muster. And by the life of me I don't know how he did it, but he produced the described watch right out of my pocket. I could only stare at it open mouthed.

"There it is," gloated Monastario. "I trust it serves as proof. Your mozo is a petty thief, Don Diego. Arrest him," he ordered Garcia.

"This is a cheap trick, Monastario and you know you will never get away with it." Diego was trying hard to conceal it, but he was seething. I saw it from the way his jaw was set.

"You think?" Monastario sneered and stepped right into Diego's personal space. "Then prove it!"

Turning, he barked at Garcia to move the prisoner, me, to a cell. Looking at Diego in confusion, trying to put on a pleading look I saw my friend take a deep breath. Then he nodded at me curtly. Everything would be alright.

"I will," Diego said quietly with cold determination. Then the sergeant pushed me through the door with a soft apology on his lips and I lost sight of my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

My friend, the fox 2

After Sergeant Garcia had locked me in a cell, all I had been able to do is wonder how Señor Iniesta had gotten the watch in my pocket. In MY pocket. I was familiar with these types of tricks. I did them often enough myself to entertain children or other audiences. I should have noticed it right when it happened.

Sitting down on my cot, my elbows resting on my knees, I observed what was going on inside the cuartel. Corporal Reyes waved at me hastily when he walked past, just to disappear in Monastario's office.

Shortly after, there was a knock on the cuartel gate. A lancer went to inquire and returned with Diego and his father, Don Alejandro. A smile crept onto my face. I knew Diego would try any honest way to spring me before reverting to the fox's help. Don Alejandro nodded towards me with a tight smile and followed the private to the commandante's quarters. Diego, however, stopped short.

"What is it, Diego?" his father inquired.

"You go on ahead, Father. I will follow you shortly. I'd like the chance to see how Bernardo's doing, quickly."

I couldn't help but smile. Nothing would keep my friend from making sure I was alright. Alejandro de la Vega nodded and proceeded to follow the lancer.

Diego watched him disappear and then strolled over to me. Looking left and right to make sure nobody was in earshot, he stood close to the bars. I got up and stood opposite of him.

"Are you alright, my friend?" he asked in a low voice. I nodded and shrugged. Yes, I was alright. They treated me well. But inside I wasn't sure I was really alright. Suppose they would not be able to clear my name? Don't get me wrong. I was certain Zorro would successfully free me. My confidence in my master was rock solid. Still, it would be preferable to solve the problem without the fox. It might draw too much attention towards Diego.

"Don't worry, mi amigo. I will get you out of here," Diego said reassuringly, sporting a big smile. Then he turned to follow his father and the lancer into the tyrant's office.

About half an hour later, I saw Don Alejandro stomping out of the office in a huff. Seeing his frame and his mood told me their efforts had proven fruitless. Even from the distance one could see the old man was about to really lose his temper. Halfway to the garrison gate, he stopped short, turned around and started to storm back to the office.

Just then his son strode through the door. He cast a quick glance in my direction before having to physically restrain his father. Don Alejandro pushed his hands off only to find Diego stepping into his path again.

"Calm yourself, Father," Diego's voice carried over to me. "Reverting to violence is only going to play into Monastario's hands. He will then have reason to put you behind bars, again, as well."

"Hmpff," Don Alejandro snarled before turning around, stalking off. He muttered all the way to his horse, but I couldn't make out a single word. Diego cast a long, intense look at me. I knew he worried about me, but also about his father's mood. I nodded swiftly, telling him it's alright. He should follow his father and make sure he didn't do anything silly.

I started dosing on my cot when I was suddenly alerted by a commotion in the garrison. It was early evening but the sun was still shining brightly. I was lying on my back with my head to the bars so I couldn't see what was going on. So, closing my eyes again, I tried to concentrate on the noises and voices.

"... but, commandante," I heard the sergeant plead. "Are you sure you want us to whip the little one?"

My eyes flew open despite myself. Whip me? Whatever for? I had never heard of whipping as punishment for stealing. And I hadn't even stolen anything. Something told me Monastario knew this all too well.

"When Don Diego hears about it, he will be very mad," the sergeant continued.

"Good," I heard Monastario's voice. "Let him get mad. Maybe that is a way to draw him out of his pacifism. I'm certain he's not showing us all there is to him."

"How do you mean, Capitán?" I heard another voice inquiring. Feeling a shudder running down my back I realized it was Señor Iniesta who had spoken.

"That dandy is too glib, too smug and too controlled. No man controls himself like that unless he's got something to hide. And he is too happy thinking he's funny. He's enjoying making a fool of me way too much. Who does that remind you of, Garcia?"

"Pardon me, mi Capitán. But I do not understand."

"Baboso! What is there not to understand? Who besides the de la Vega offspring enjoys making a fool of me in this godforsaken nest?"

I could almost see the sergeant's facial expressions as he started to give it some thought. It took him a short while to find an answer.

"The fox... but surely, Commandante, you cannot mean that you think Don Di... that," the big sergeant started to laugh, "that is just so funny, mi Capitán. Diego de la Vega, ha ha... being Zorro... he he... I can't believe you're... serious." The last word came out deflated, void of the laughter of before.

"You're right I'm serious. I want him drawn out. I want him to forget himself and show us who he really is," the capitán thundered. "Now get that stupid servant here right now!"

I heard the sergeant sigh in resignation before the keys jingled in the lock and I felt his big hands on my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I did my best to put on a simple, innocent expression.

"I'm sorry, little one. But I have to do what the capitán orders me to do." Compassion and regret were evident in his voice and I wished I could have told him to hold on. His eyes were heartbroken when he gently pulled me out of my cell and tied me to a pole in the middle of the garrison.

"Stop your sentimentalities, Garcia. Get your job done or you will taste the whip yourself!" the commandante growled.

"Capitán Monastario!"

Everyone's head turned to the direction the voice had come from, the voice of Diego de la Vega. My friend was standing in the gate of the garrison, being blocked by two soldiers crossing their lances in front of the don to prevent him from entering the cuartel.

"Ah, de la Vega," Monastario called gleefully. "You arrived at an opportune time. Let him pass!"

The lancers removed their weapons and Diego strolled over to where we were standing. His hazel eyes were scanning the scene before him. Me, being tied up to a pole, a private holding a whip, the sergeant pulling a sad face and Monastario along with his friend, Señor Iniesta, sneering happily.

"Why, if I didn't know better, I would think you were going to have Bernardo whipped," Diego quipped.

"Now what makes you think you know anything, de la Vega?" the capitán asked with contempt. "As a matter of fact you saw correctly. I will have your servant taste the whip and you're welcome to watch."

Diego's jaw set as he pressed his teeth together in anger. "You wouldn't dare," he said tensely.

"Oh wouldn't I? Now WHY wouldn't I dare it, if you care to enlighten me?" Monastario was building on his plan to force my master into losing control. "It's a common practise to loosen a prisoner's tongue if they withhold information."

"Bernardo cannot speak, as you're well aware of, Monastario," Diego bellowed. "It's a cheap excuse and if you so much as order your private to lift the whip, I..."

"You'll what?" Monastario interrupted him, once again stepping into Diego's personal space, glaring at him challengingly. "You wouldn't be losing your temper, would you, Diego?"

Diego chose to remain silent, controlling his breathing.

"Because if you were to attack a soldier of the king, I would have to arrest you on the spot."

The two men glowered at each other, faces mere inches apart. Neither would avert their gaze. Finally, Monastario broke the eye contact and smiled sickeningly.

"Private Nuñez, let the whip speak!"

Before the words registered in my brain, I felt the first blow landing on my back which exploded in pain. I gritted my teeth to brace for the next blow when out if the corner of my eyes I saw Diego sidestepping Monastario. He grabbed the private's upraised arm and wrestled the whip out of his hand. Turning back to the capitán, he looked ready to strike when two strong arms grabbed him from behind, trying to hold him back.

"Don Diego, don't do it," the sergeant shouted. "You heard him, he will have you put in jail, too." I saw Diego struggling against the sergeant's restraint, managing to pull one arm free only to have it trapped again. "Please!" the sergeant pleaded.

I could see the fight draining out of my master as he slowly regained control. He dropped the whip to the ground and, as Garcia let go of him, he turned to me, sending me an apologetic look. We both knew Zorro would be riding tonight.

When he turned back to Garcia, I noticed a stray lock of his dark hair had gone rogue during the struggle, falling onto his forehead. It gave him a daring look and despite my burning back I smiled. It reminded me of the Diego in Spain, when he was still free to be his roguish self. Now only his lock was allowed that privilege.

"Don Diego, I could have you arrested for that," Monastario addressed my master. "But out of respect for your father I will refrain from doing so."

"I don't need your respect for my father, capitán. But if you so much as touch Bernardo with the whip again, I will let the king himself hear of it."

After a moment of stunned silence, Capitán Monastario, Señor Iniesta and even Sergeant Garcia broke out in laughter.

"And what makes you so special that the king will not only read your letter but act on it?" Señor Iniesta inquired, having calmed down somewhat.

"I am friends with his nephew. We studied together in Spain," Diego said matter-of-factly.

Monastario's laughter died immediately and Sergeant Garcia suddenly felt a great need to study his boots. Reaching up to smooth his errant lock, Diego nodded and smiled towards me before turning his back on the silent group. Walking through the gate, he mounted his horse and cantered off.


	3. Chapter 3

My friend, the fox 3

I was lying in my cell on my cot. On my side. My back still hurt from the lashing I had received earlier in the day. The sun was about to set behind the garrison roof and I closed my eyes.

Knowing Diego, I would have to be alert later on so I tried to rest as much as possible. Just when I was about to doze off, I heard footsteps and muffled voices approaching. Keeping my eyes closed I trained all my attention onto my hearing.

"But, Capitán," came one muffled voice I recognized as one of the lancers. "How will you explain the servant's theft if there is no evidence?"

"You bumbling idiot. Of course there is _evidence. _Just not the_ same _evidence_. _It's not my fault that pig headed idiot of a corporal dropped that bait watch. Who'd have thought he'd be too clumsy to lock it up in the garrison's safe box? We cannot present a broken watch so there will be another one ready for the trial... _if_ it comes to that."

"If, mi Capitán?"

"Yes. I truly believe that Zorro," the capitán spat out that name, which made me chuckle quietly, "will try to rescue the de la Vega mozo this very night. That's why we're setting up the trap. If he comes - and he will, of that I'm certain - we will let him set Bernardo free and then shoot them both."

I felt my blood freeze over at those words. That man was pure evil and I prayed that Diego would anticipate such a stunt from the commandante. It wouldn't be the first time that Monastario tried to set a trap for the fox. So far, Zorro had outmanoevered each and every one of them. My hope was that his luck held.

"So you see," Monastario continued, "we've got everything covered. If Zorro comes tonight, he and that dumb servant will die. If he doesn't come, we'll have our evidence of conviction at the trial. Not even the king's nephew would be able to stop the whipping then."

I could hear the satisfied, self righteous gloating in the capitán's voice as he and his companion strode right past my cell, their footsteps as well as Monastario's low laughter fading as they disappeared into the commandante's office.

I sat up on my cot trying to come up with an idea how to warn my master of the evil plan. At least now I knew for sure that the capitán was in on the scheme with the supposedly stolen watch. He was certainly the mastermind behind this plot. Zorro was the only one standing between him and his plans for power.

As the hours passed, I witnessed several soldiers being called into Monastario's office. When they emerged again they all readied their horses and muskets and hid somewhere along the cuartel's court. Finally, Monastario and Señor Iniesta left the office as well, copying the lancers' actions. When Monastario was done preparing his horse, he strode over to my cell and grinned at me.

"Ah, it's almost a shame you can't hear, you filthy little moron. But maybe you can read lips, eh?" Monastario must have felt so proud of himself he couldn't keep his gleeful anticipation of victory quiet. "I hope Zorro comes to try and rescue you. It will be the last thing he ever does. If, however, he fails to appear he will lose faith with his admirers and you will stand trial. A trial you will have no chance of winning, not even if your oh so brilliant master decides to forego his cowardice and defend you. It would only serve to get him caught being in league with you, a devious thief who poses as an innocent servant. It's a win win situation for me this time."

Just as the capitán was about to turn and take his hiding spot, a dark shadow slid off the roof behind him and in a matter of seconds Monastario found himself with a sword pressed to his throat. I smiled in relief at Zorro's stealthy appearance and saw him returning the smile briefly before his expression hardened and he spoke with an icy voice.

"Buenas noches, Commandante. It's really convenient to hear you admit to your fraud accusation without me having to ask," Zorro announced. "However, it is even more convenient to find you here alone."

Alone. I couldn't keep a neutral face when I realized Zorro did not know about the hidden soldiers. If ever there was a time I wished I could speak it was now. Zorro must have registered the alarm in my face along with the capitán's lingering grin, because he turned serious instantly and with one step brought himself to stand in between the capitán and me.

Not one second too early, he completed his move when a single shot rang out and a hole appeared in the wooden beam right where Zorro had been standing seconds before. Wood splinters flew all over the place and I heard Monastario wince as he put his hand to his cheek. He must have been hit by a splinter since I noticed blood dripping from his face. My grin was cut short when Zorro used the capitán's preoccupation to grab the keys to the prison cells, thrusting it in my hands through the bars, when the next shot rang out.

Deciding it was too dangerous, I retreated to the back of my cell, keys in hand, as I saw Zorro drop to the ground. For a split second I felt dread washing through my insides, thinking he must have been hit. He proved me wrong the next moment when he rolled to his left, avoiding more bullets, while Monastario frantically dove for cover himself.

"Estupidos!" he shouted. "Cease fire! Whoever fires the next shot will be facing a firing squad."

One could almost grasp the confusion the soldiers felt when Zorro jumped up, gave a shrill whistle and dashed out of the cuartel by the front gate. Galloping hooves were proof he was on his way to safety.

"After him! Don't let him get away!" the commandante shouted and quickly the soldiers ran for their horses and raced after the masked bandit. Only Monastario remained, as well as Señor Iniesta. The sound of the lancers leaving had only just faded when a creaking noise caused the capitán and his friend to turn their attention to the gate.

"Zorro," Monastario spat. "But you just..." He trailed off. Smiling, the fox bolted the gate from the inside before slowly approaching the two men with his sword ready.

"Ah, but I didn't leave, Capitán," Zorro replied, smiling. "It wouldn't be right to leave here without the proof of Bernardo's innocence. Knowing you, you will be happy to provide me with a written confession to your setup."

"The only thing I will be happy to provide you with is my blade in your side, Señor Zorro," the capitán snarled, drawing his own saber.

"As you wish, Commandante," Zorro replied with a slight bow. "En garde, Monastario."

The capitán shot a quick glance at his friend, Señor Iniesta, encouraging the latter to draw his sword and join his side. Zorro flicked the cape over his arm, ready for action. With a growl, Monastario charged at Zorro, Iniesta right at his side. Zorro parried their combined attempt with ease. The clanging of swords reverberated all through the cuartel and I used this opportunity to unlock my cell and then climbed up onto the roof.

Watching the sword fight below, I saw Zorro disarming Iniesta with a quick thrust of his foil, sending the other blade flying high onto the roof close to me. Monastario doubled his efforts to find a hole in Zorro's defence, utterly in vain.

From my spot on the roof, I could see how much my master enjoyed the fight. One could say many things about Capitán Monastario, but he was no coward and definitely the most prolific adversary with a sword that Zorro had crossed blades with in California. Still, he was no match for Zorro, who simply couldn't resist toying with the man. It was his way to get payback for what he had to endure as Diego from the commandante.

Iniesta, seeing that he couldn't retrieve his sword to rejoin the fight, tried sneaking away towards the garrison gate. Realizing the man's intention, Zorro sent Monastario's saber flying and then, grabbing an empty bucket, he threw it at Señor Iniesta using his left hand. It hit the man dead on in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Monastario had retrieved his weapon and came back charging at Zorro, who sidestepped him. As on the day they first met, the capitán's weapon buried itself in the wooden wall next to the prison cell. It felt almost like déjà vu for me, having heard about it many times from my friend. I revelled in the look of dismay on the commandante's face.

"Hah, Señor," the fox called cheerfully, "I never thought you were willing to show me your coupé into the wall once more, but I must admit it was very instructive yet again."

Monastario's expression was that of a man being forced to chew nails. It wouldn't have surprised me to see him steaming from his ears. Zorro, training the tip of his rapier against Monastario's heart, forced him to back up.

"It's very kind of you to occupy that cell again," Zorro joshed the capitán. Closing the door, which locked with a click, Zorro turned to check the unconscious man at the gate. Then he dashed into the commandante's office to return with a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Now, if you'd be so kind to read out loud and sign this, I'd be most happy."

He handed the document over to the locked-in capitán who read through gritted teeth.

"I, Capitán Enrique Sanchez Monastario, hereby admit of having set up the de la Vega servant by the name of Bernardo, with a false charge of theft."

Monastario glared at Zorro. "I will never sign this," he growled.

"Very well," Zorro quipped. "I think it might interest you that Don Diego rode to Santa Ana. He is meeting a friend there who has it within his power to withdraw you from your post as commandante of Los Angeles at sheer will..."

Monastario's glare briefly turned to shock. "You're bluffing," he pressed through gritted teeth.

"You think? Did he not warn you of his connections?"

"He threatened me after I had his deaf and dumb servant whipped, yes. But you, Señor Zorro, know as well as I do, that the king is not in California."

"Ah, but can you be sure?" Zorro smiled pleasantly. Something in Monastario's demeanor changed and he angrily pulled the quill out of Zorro's hand. A scratching noise told me he'd signed the parchment.

"Gracias, Capitán," the fox bowed before folding the parchment and stuffing it in his sash. Just then, the approaching sound of horse beats reverberated. It grew louder and soon Sergeant Garcia could be heard.

"Who ordered the gate closed? Open up!"

Zorro smiled and looked up to me, signing the unlocking of a door with a key. I threw down the prison cell keys and he caught them effortlessly. Tying them to the end of a whip he'd brought from the commandante's office, he swiftly climbed up to the roof above the soldiers' quarters, hanging the whip including the keys around the protruding central beam of the building. It would take the soldiers some time before they could free their capitán.

Sergeant Garcia, who was still shouting for the gate to be opened, caught sight of my friend on the high roof.

"Zorro!" he exclaimed.

"Adios, Sergeant," the fox called before whistling again and, grabbing a rope, he swung over to meet me on the prison cell rooftop. A soft neighing told us Tornado had taken his spot and Zorro ran up ahead, jumping onto the next roof with me right behind him.

We climbed over the wall and I mounted the faithful steed behind my friend. Within no time we raced off, not one second too soon as Garcia had ordered the lancers to pursue Zorro.

Luckily, it had grown so dark by now, clouds covering the moon from time to time, that we could hide and let them chase past us in no time. At a more leisurely pace, we made our way back to the safety of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

My friend the fox 4

We arrived in the cave and dismounted Tornado. I wanted to thank my friend for getting me out of the jail cell but before I could even begin to sign, he pulled me into a bear hug, carefully minding my sore back.

"It's good to have you home, Bernardo," he said quietly before releasing me. I nodded my agreement. It was good to be back.

"However, I don't think this book is closed yet, my friend."

My frown stated my question but I had an idea what he meant. I needed him to voice it, though.

"Zorro got you to safety, he even got a written note that it was all a scam, but Monastario won't give up so easily. My work isn't done yet." He unsaddled Tornado and I provided the faithful stallion with water and some apples. Zorro came to stand next to me and patted Tornado's neck.

"How does your back feel, Bernardo? Can I do anything to help?"

I could tell he felt guilty about not having been able to prevent that experience for me. I could feel a slight burning sensation still, but my clothes had probably made sure the damage wasn't too bad. I didn't even know if the skin was broken.

I signed as much and my friend helped me check if there was a wound. I took off my jacket and shirt and he inspected my back for me.

"You were lucky, mi amigo. It will be sore for a while but it's only an angry red mark, no open wound." I could hear the relief as he spoke and he flashed me one of his big smiles when I turned around again after putting my clothes back on. It was a smile that I heartily returned.

Together, we climbed up the secret passage to the small chamber next to Diego's room. He started changing out of his Zorro attire and caught my puzzled gaze. I thought he'd said his work wasn't done yet and signed as much.

"Si, I am not finished for the night." Pulling my eyebrows up, I gestured to Zorro's outfit. He chuckled.

"Diego will ride to Santa Ana now. I will meet my friend Pedro there. You remember him, don't you?"

I frowned, thinking. The only Pedro I knew to be his friend was Pedro de Borbón, whom Diego studied with in Madrid. Looking at my friend, I saw the devious smile on his face, remembering what both Diego and Zorro had told Monastario. Pedro de Borbón was King Ferdinand's nephew. A smile spread over my face and I nodded my understanding. But then confusion flooded me. How did Diego know where to find Pedro? Diego must have read my question from my mimics and chuckled even louder all the while changing into Diego's clothes.

"You wonder how I know Pedro isn't in Spain? Well, just over a month ago I received a letter from him. Return address from Santa Ana. He told me he'd arrived there to stay a while and wanted a chance to meet up again. Alas, so far I hadn't found the time to do so, but I will show the capitán that the word of a de la Vega is no idle threat and pay Pedro a visit."

Diego's expression showed he looked forward to meeting his old friend. But I also detected an air of concern on his features.

"You, my friend, should remain in the passages just in case the commandante gets the curious notion to come looking here for you. He mustn't find you while I'm gone. I hope to be back with Pedro in time for breakfast."

With that, he laid his hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Then he looked through the peep hole to make sure the room was empty and turned the handle to open the secret door. Stepping through it, he smiled at me once more before the door closed. A few moments later, I heard another door close and I knew Diego had left his room.

***zzz***

I must have fallen asleep in the cave. When I woke up my whole back felt stiff, and it wasn't all from the whipping. I stretched and got up, seeing that Tornado got a bucket of fresh water and some hay to eat. Then I made my way up to Zorro's chamber. For lack of entertainment, I went about polishing the fox's rapier, when I heard the door to Diego's room open. Shortly thereafter, the door to the secret chamber opened as well.

Diego smiled when he saw me. He was tired, I could see it in his eyes, but he looked like a man who was happy with what he accomplished. His quest to find Pedro must have gone well.

"Buenos dias, Bernardo," he greeted me with a weary smile. "How are you feeling?"

I signed my aches but that in general I felt alright and put in a question about his trip.

"Oh, Pedro is downstairs with my father. He was happy to see me, even at that ungodly time of night that I arrived there. I explained to him what had happened and he immediately agreed to return with me."

I smiled, remembering how Pedro once helped Diego out of a tight spot in Madrid, just because the young man from California had jumped to his defence without even knowing him. It certainly hadn't been easy for Pedro at the university. Everyone knew who he was and there was always that niggling feeling with some students that because of his position, he would get preferential treatment by the professors.

Pedro had been a good student at most subjects, but fencing wasn't his cup of tea. Another student, after having too much wine, started to pick a fight with Pedro and challenged him to a fencing bout. Pedro, knowing he wouldn't be any competition even though his opponent was drunk, declined and the situation escalated. Which was the moment that Diego entered the scene. I had only met Diego two weeks prior to this but had grown fond of him almost instantly. Diego settled the fencing bout for Pedro with a victory, only thereafter learning whom it was that he helped. Since then, Pedro had always done whatever was in his power to help Diego if he was in trouble. So when Diego unknowingly had irked the ire of a senior student who then tried to blackmail my friend, Pedro had stepped in, using his connections to keep Diego out of trouble.

I followed Diego into his room where he changed into a clean caballero suit. He washed and shaved and then asked me to bring his rapier. Frowning, I went to open the secret chamber.

"No, Bernardo. Not Zorro's rapier, Diego's," he grinned. I couldn't help but open my eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, you know, just for show. Pedro isn't used to seeing me without one and I don't want to risk him getting suspicious. I already bewildered him with my request to keep my fencing achievement from Madrid from everyone here. He didn't ask any questions when I told him I preferred nobody knew I could fence. I told him I didn't feel like having a duel a day because all of Los Angeles would want to test their skills against the fencing champion of Madrid's university. He seemed to understand."

I nodded my comprehension and signed to him about breakfast.

"Si, Bernardo. I'm feeling hungry, too. I will see to it that you will get a big plate full. I will ask Cresencia to have some brought to my room in case I get hungry later."

I frowned, wanting to go downstairs with him for breakfast. I was eager to see Pedro for myself.

"You can't come down, Bernardo," Diego said in a sad voice. "Nobody knows Zorro freed you and even if my father has heard, how would we explain you being here? Zorro didn't drop you officially off. It would only raise suspicion. I'm sorry, my friend."

I nodded my understanding. For a moment there the facts he just pointed out, had slipped my mind. Diego would have breakfast with his father and his friend, and then the three of them would go into the pueblo to confront Monastario. I smiled at my master, showing him I caught on to his scheme, and he graced me again with that big smile of his.

"Don't worry, Bernardo. You will soon be free to move around again."

With that Diego left the room to join the others in the sala.


	5. Chapter 5

My friend the fox 5

I arrived at the peephole to the sala and saw Diego had just entered. Next to Don Alejandro stood a man that I recognised as Pedro de Borbón. He still looked the same as he did at the university. He had short brown hair neatly trimmed and a clipped moustache with a tiny bit of goatee. He was about two inches shorter than Diego, but from slightly stockier build. Smiling, Diego approached the two men and they all sat to have breakfast. I could only see the faces of Diego and Pedro. Don Alejandro had his back turned to me.

"I sure hope Diego had the decency to apologise for dragging you out of your bed in the middle of the night," Don Alejandro said.

"Oh, no worries, Don Alejandro. He did. But then again, being dragged out of bed by Diego at odd hours is something to be expected of your son," the royal nephew chuckled.

I could see Diego turning a slight shade of pink and he was very busy studying the contents of his plate. Nevertheless, I didn't miss the faint, fond grin that snuck onto his face. Memories of Spain in the company of Pedro were happy memories for my master.

"Oh?" Don Alejandro's voice was full of curiosity. Had I been able to see his face, I'm sure I'd have seen his eyebrows climb up his forehead. The old man turned his head towards his son.

"I take it you don't want to share whatever it is that Pedro is referring to, mi hijo?"

Diego looked up and shot a quick glance at his friend, before looking at his father.

"I'm sure it would only bore you, Father. The usual student tales, you know. I'm sure they haven't changed much from the time that you yourself still attended the university." I could see Diego was slightly uncomfortable and I knew why. Revealing this story would tell his father he hadn't forgotten how to fence, knew how to fight and that I could hear.

"Oh, Diego," laughed Pedro. "One little story won't bore your father. And especially not this one. I'm surprised you haven't told him already." Pedro looked at Diego and saw his pleading eyes on him. Confusion briefly rushed over his features, before he replaced it with a smile again.

"Now I'm intrigued, Diego. Why haven't you told me this tale, mi hijo?" Alejandro de la Vega sounded every bit as intrigued as he had said.

Reluctantly, Diego met his gaze and sighed. "It's a long story, Father. I'm afraid we don't have the time for it now. If we want to have a chance to help Bernardo, we mustn't be late for the hearing."

"But, Diego," Pedro smiled. "I'll make it short. There is plenty of time to reach the pueblo before the hearing." Pedro caught the panicked expression of his friend and winked at him. "One night in our second year, Diego pulled me out of bed just after midnight. He was wet as a rag, dripping all over the floor. He told me something about Marcos being in trouble and went to fetch Bernardo."

Oh yes, I remembered that night. When Diego, drenched to the bone, woke me from my dream full of lovely señoritas, he said something about Marcos needing help. He pulled off his wet, white shirt and discarded it on the floor. Upon seeing my confused frown, he explained that the white would not give him any cover in the moonlight, how he'd stand out like a sore thumb and be spotted from miles away.

Just clad in his dark blue trousers and black sash, both of which were still dripping wet spots all over my floor, he went to change his equally wet boots and told me he needed me to clean up the tracks he left in his room as well as Pedro's and think of an alibi for them. With that, he had dashed out into the warm summer's night, bare-chested and with his sword at his side. I smiled at the memory of this. I could well imagine the look on Don Alejandro's face as Pedro recounted the nocturnal events.

"As I was about to leave my room, Diego re-entered and asked to borrow a dark shirt of mine. I only had dark ones at the time. Anyway, we ran off and he told me what all this was about. Apparently, he and Marcos had gotten into a quarrel with a group of students from across town and they had ganged up on them. Diego ended up having to pull Marcos, who couldn't swim, out of the river. Oh, Diego, correct me if I get anything wrong."

I saw Diego nodding curtly. Then he proceeded to study his hands to avoid having to look at his father. Pedro frowned slightly and went on telling his tale.

"Diego managed to help Marcos climb up the river bank, but those fourth year students seized Marcos when he crawled ashore, while two of them pushed Diego, who was behind him, back in the river. Then they dragged Marcos along with them. That's when Diego decided to get my help. As he knew where they lived we snuck up to their quarters. We saw they had tied up Marcos on the balcony to a chair. That poor guy was freezing even though it was still quite warm. Diego climbed up onto the balcony and cut the ropes with the sword. One of them must have knocked the chair over as they were climbing down. They would blame each other for it," Pedro chuckled. "At any rate, it created a racket that didn't go unnoticed by the thugs in the room."

Pedro paused to take another look at Diego. "Do you want to take over?" he asked my master, who shook his head no without looking up. Pedro raised an eyebrow and continued.

"One of them, Domingo, I think it was, took his foil with and another one, Rubén, had a knife. I grabbed Marcos by the arm and we ran for cover, while Diego here tried to hold them back with his own foil. Diego will have to tell you the details yourself for I was busy getting Marcos to safety, but when he caught up with us he had a big slash from Rubén's knife on his left shoulder. It almost looked like a snake." Pedro traced the outline of the gash on his own shoulder with his finger. "It took Bernardo some time to stitch him up."

Oh yes, I remembered Marcos and Pedro first making Diego have a couple of shots of brandy and then holding him down so I could stitch that arm up in peace. Twenty-two stitches it took. When I had finished, Diego, showing the effects of the brandy, had been most eager to tell us that he was the one who drew first blood.

In the sala, it had become rather quiet. Don Alejandro definitely needed a moment to let the tale and its meaning sink in. Diego finished his coffee and raised his eyes to meet his father's gaze.

"Why am I only now hearing this story, Diego?" Don Alejandro inquired softly. Diego shrugged.

"I didn't think it would be that important to you, Father," Diego replied equally soft. "What is important to me now is Bernardo's welfare. So if you both are ready, I would like to go to the pueblo now. I will meet you at the stables, I forgot my hat in my room." With that, he stood and walked out of the sala. I closed up the peephole again and jogged up the secret stairs. When I entered Diego's room he was already waiting for me.

"You heard?" he asked. I nodded. "I hope when this escapade with Pedro is done my father has forgotten about that story," he said with a wry grin. I swayed my head, disbelieving. Somehow, I didn't think Don Alejandro would forget the one story he heard from his son's days in Madrid that involved a sword.

"Anyway, I've been thinking, Bernardo. I want you to bring Tornado and Zorro's outfit to the pueblo." I pulled my eyes open, momentarily astounded, but then it occurred to me what my friend had in mind. A few quick signs brought a genuine smile to his face.

"Ah, Bernardo. It's good for me I don't have you as my enemy. You know me too well." I beamed at his admission and nodded. "Yes, hide with Tornado at the usual spot, in case Zorro's presence is needed. Make sure you wait until we're gone a little while before following us."

Another nod of mine confirmed Diego's plan. Smiling again, he turned to leave. Seeing his hat still on the small dressing table, I quickly grabbed it and rushed after him. I grasped his arm as he opened the door and offered his hat. Realising he'd almost forgotten to take what he claimed he came for, he rewarded me with a big smile and left.


	6. Chapter 6

My friend the fox 6

I arrived at the pueblo riding on Tornado, Zorro's clothes safely tucked into a saddle bag and his sword attached to the saddle. A hand sign told the magnificent horse to take cover and stay hidden until further notice. My time with Zorro came in handy now as I snuck along the walls of the cuartel, staying in the shadows as much as possible. I know Diego wanted me to wait with Tornado, but my curiosity took over. My master was rubbing off on me. I smiled.

When I came to the corner, I heard some familiar voices talking. Peaking around the edge I saw Diego, Don Alejandro and Pedro standing in front of the closed gate to the cuartel, apparently waiting for someone. I couldn't make out the words but from what I saw it seemed like a heated discussion and Diego looked increasingly upset.

Before I could try to sneak closer, the party walked over to the tavern and disappeared inside. I hesitated a little, just long enough to see the garrison gates open and Capitán Monastario stepping out, Señor Iniesta in tow. They seemed to be in conversation as well, gesturing wildly as they, too, made their way to the tavern.

I found myself a spot to comfortably hide while still being able to observe the tavern entrance as well as the garrison gates. As I was watching, I noticed several dons entering the tavern in order to witness the hearing. I never knew that many would be interested in the fate of a servant.

About half an hour had passed when suddenly the tavern door opened and out stormed Diego. He stopped short, looking around, and then headed in my direction. Walking past me at a brisk pace, he simply motioned for me to follow him. I caught up with him at Tornado's hiding spot.

"This whole hearing is a farce, Bernardo," he grumbled while changing his clothes. "Monastario is twisting around everything I stated and when I protested he sent me out. He wants a quick trial. Quick, so there won't be time to have Judge Vasca brought here like he did for my father's and Don Nacho's trial. But then, this time it's only about a servant," he chuckled humorlessly. Tying the mask in place, he then attached the scabbard to his sash. I handed him Zorro's hat. He smiled briefly at me, pulled Monastario's signed confession out of the hat and stuffed it under his sash.

"You're coming with me, Bernardo. You will be the guest of honor, or should I say, the surprise guest?" He winked at me underneath his mask. Nodding, I followed him through the shadows to the tavern.

Leaving the main entrance, Zorro and I walked around the building and climbed up onto the balcony of one of the guest rooms using a ladder from the stables. Taking the main entrance would just not be Zorro's style. It was too easy. Prying the door open stealthily, the fox crept up to the banister, crouching down. He got a good view over the whole tavern and listened carefully to what was being said. I stayed in the room, not wanting to risk discovery, but I was sure it was Pedro's voice I heard right now.

"... is not a fair way to hold a hearing. The accused isn't even present and you banned the only person from this room, who, besides you, the sergeant and Señor Iniesta here, was present at the confrontation."

There was a moment of silence. Apparently, Monastario had to recover from hearing anyone else complain about his methods besides the de la Vegas.

"And you are...?" I heard him rasp after a few moments.

"Oh, perdón, Capitán Monastario. I am a friend of Diego's," Pedro started, his tone holding a hint of snappishness. "And I'm a good friend of Bernardo's." At that, a low murmuring could be heard rising from the tavern. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pedro de Borbòn."

The tavern fell silent and the only thing I could see through the crack of the door was Zorro's back rocking with quiet laughter. The ghostly silence didn't last long and soon a jumble of murmurs and whispers filled the room again. Monastario cleared his throat.

"De Borbón, eh?" he croaked. "Any relation to..."

"... the king?" Pedro chimed in. "Si, I'm his nephew."

I saw Zorro turning to look at me and he motioned for me to come to him. Carefully, I pushed the door further open and squeezed through the gap to join my friend at the banister, copying his crouch. Looking down I could see the small crowd standing opposed to Capitán Monastario, Señor Iniesta and the remaining soldiers. A step in front of the other dons stood Don Alejandro and Pedro. The latter picked up the crosstalk again.

"Now, really, Capitán. How do you expect this hearing to be fair if you only hear one side of the story?"

"Even if the accused were here, he wouldn't be able to give his side of the story. He is deaf and dumb," Monastario stated with an evil grin tugging on his lips. A grin that was wiped away by an expression of shock when another voice entered the fray.

"I'm sure he will still be able to give his version of what happened, Monastario. So why don't you let him demonstrate it?"

As he was speaking all eyes went up to where Zorro sat on the banister, jumping down while I decided to rather take the stairs. Before Monastario could shout out to his lancers to attack, he found himself staring at the tip of Zorro's foil pressed against his chest, right over the heart. Slowly, the capitán raised his gaze up to the masked man's face.

"Zorro!"

The one word the commandante spoke held several emotions. Anger was but one of them. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt the eyes of Don Alejandro and Pedro on me. Diego's father was smiling at me whereas Pedro merely nodded and winked.

"I see you didn't pay heed to the word of Diego de la Vega. You should really give him more credit," Zorro's tone was mocking. "Speaking of him, where is he? I'm sure I saw him enter the tavern."

"Señor Zorro," Pedro spoke up, succeeding in drawing the fox's attention. "The capitán banned him from the tavern not long ago. Obviously, he wanted to escape the verbal joust he was bound to lose." Pedro sounded amused and cracked a smile when the capitán sent him a smoldering look.

Zorro nodded. "Very well, then I suggest Don Alejandro translate his servant's signs. He should be allowed to speak for himself."

Alejandro de la Vega cleared his throat, looking somewhat flustered. "I'm afraid, Señor, it would be no good. I have no idea how my son communicates with Bernardo. At least I can never make him understand, so I'm afraid my translation would be useless."

I had to work hard to keep a blank face at Don Alejandro's admission. If only he knew. Before Zorro could reply, however, the royal nephew again chimed in.

"I think I can take the interpreter's place. I knew Bernardo back in Spain and I'm sure I can still make out the meaning of his signs."

Zorro nodded, along with some of the dons. "Splendid. I believe nobody will object to that." The masked man walked around to an empty chair, leading Monastario at sword point until the capitán collapsed into said chair. Taking the sword back slightly, Zorro allowed my demonstration to take place without taking his eyes off his nemesis.

Interacting with Pedro worked out wonderfully and soon I could hear the agitated voices of the dons rising, discussing their views. Zorro noticed it with a pleased smile on his lips and allowed himself to relax slightly. A mistake that Monastario immediately capitalised on. He jumped up, kicked Zorro's sword arm and launched himself at my masked friend. One hand shot up, trying to grab and pull the mask down, but Zorro quickly ducked out of harm's way and retreated.

With a disappointed growl, Monastario drew his saber and started attacking the fox. This one met the wild sword slashes of the angry capitán with a smile. I must admit I admired how my friend managed to fight with such ease that he could smile out of sheer enjoyment at it.

The dons and soldiers followed the battle with great interest, trying to stay out of the way. When I looked at Pedro, however, I noticed him sporting a look of awe and comprehension. The way he pulled his eyes open wide and the slight smirk on his tanned face told me he'd recognised the fox's style.

For a moment, I didn't know whether to worry or not. Then Pedro caught my attention and winked at me. Smiling a little despite myself, I focused my attention on the fight again only to see Monastario's sword flying high in the air and landing just in front of Pedro's feet. Zorro had his weapon aimed at the capitán's throat, glaring at the man.

"It seems you have lost, Commandante," Zorro said, a cold edge to his voice. "I've had enough of your scheme now and I'm sure I'm not the only one. Would you mind telling us now how the watch ended up in Bernardo's jacket?"

Monastario pressed his lips together, determined to stay silent. I was wondering how far Zorro would go to get the explanation he sought, when a voice behind him piped up.

"I planted it there, Señor Zorro."

Everyone turned to see Señor Iniesta standing there with trembling legs. Monastario looked livid now, his face contorting in anger, but for once he kept quiet.

"Why?"

The single word the fox said held all the emotions he was not supposed to show, but nobody seemed to pick up on it. Several dons nodded, also wanting to know the reason. Iniesta exchanged a brief glance with Monastario.

"It was meant as a trap for you, Señor Zorro. I had orders to plant the watch on someone here and then report to the..." he trailed off.

"Who do you report to?" the fox pressed.

"He reports to me," Monastario growled. Zorro flashed a brief smile.

"So you admit Don Diego's manservant is free?"

"Of course he is free," the capitán replied angrily. "Señor Iniesta admitted to the false accusations. And it was Sergeant Garcia who let himself be taken in by it and made the report."

Both the sergeant and Señor Iniesta opened their mouths to protest, but Zorro's raised hand silenced them.

"Ah, but don't get all mad at Señor Iniesta or the sergeant, Capitán. You forget about your confession I already had." With that, Zorro pulled the parchment out of his sash and handed it to Pedro. Then, with a smile and a bow he ran up the stairs, saluting before he disappeared in one of the guestrooms. Seconds later, a shrill whistle and galloping hooves heralded his escape.


	7. Chapter 7

My friend the fox 7

After Zorro had escaped, the tavern was eerily silent for a moment. The next moment wild murmuring filled the air and Monastario looked like he'd been force fed sour grapes. He opened his mouth, presumably to order his lancers to pursue Zorro, but closed it again when Pedro walked up to him.

"Capitán Monastario," he addressed the commandante. "I can understand your eagerness to catch outlaws. However, I would advise you not to use innocent people again for your traps. I know about your track record all the way back to your time in Spain. You've always had the tendency to be overly zealous." Monastario narrowed his eyes, but he knew better than to start an argument with a member of the royal family. "Use moderation in your efforts and there won't be any need for me to make use of my power." Pedro stressed the last word and I quietly chuckled at the indignity that showed itself on Monastario's face.

"I will take your advice to heart, Señor de Borbón," the capitán said with a forced smile.

"That would be wise, Commandante. Especially since you know I have the connections to hear about any of your escapades. Diego and I will stay in close contact." Pedro flashed a grin at Monastario and then turned to me. "Speaking of Diego, I think I will go find him now to tell him about the outcome. With your permission," he waved for me to follow him and Don Alejandro trailed behind us, bestowing the capitán with a reproachful look as he passed him.

As we stepped onto the plaza, I immediately spotted Diego walking back and forth where the horses were tied up, his hand on the hilt of his sword. To anyone else it must have looked as if the young don was seriously considering drawing his rapier and storming the tavern in his distress.

"Diego," Pedro called, drawing my master's attention. Diego jerked his head up, putting on a surprised expression as he saw me.

"Bernardo," he called happily. Then he looked at his father and Pedro. "Where did he come from? What happened inside?"

Pedro and Don Alejandro recounted the events in the tavern as Monastario and Garcia walked past us. The sergeant trailed slightly behind his superior and waved briefly at us, grinning his usual goofy grin. The capitán shot daggers with his eyes at all of us standing there and hurriedly disappeared into the cuartel.

***zzz***

Back at the hacienda, Pedro had followed Diego and myself into Diego's chamber. I was wondering if the royal nephew intended to let Diego know he'd recognised the masked bandit. I found out quickly enough.

"I must say, that was a convincing show you put on, my friend," Pedro smiled as he cheerfully clapped Diego's shoulder. Seeing the confused look that crept on my master's face made me chuckle. Outwitting Diego was a rare feat to witness and I must admit I thoroughly enjoyed the moment.

"What do you mean?" Diego replied, wary. His whole demeanor pulled slightly stiff as he wasn't sure what Pedro was referring to.

"Oh, come on, mi amigo. Do you think I wouldn't recognize the fox's fencing style?" Pedro winked at him and Diego relaxed a little. "I guess that is the reason you didn't want me to talk about your achievements, isn't it?"

Diego merely nodded, obviously not trusting himself to speak. He knew it would be futile to deny everything to his friend, but I saw he wasn't sure what to expect from Pedro. I, myself, was positive Pedro would do nothing to endanger Diego's secret, else he'd have done so the moment he found out.

"It surprises me, though, that you're keeping your father in the dark. He doesn't know, does he? If he knew, you wouldn't have tried so hard to prevent me from telling him about our little adventure."

"You're right, he doesn't know. And I want to keep it that way, por favor. He's much safer not knowing," Diego rasped hoarsely.

Pedro nodded. "I'm not sure if you're right about it, but I respect your decision, my friend." At that, Diego gratefully bowed his head and smiled.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Pedro inquired, looking at me and then back to Diego.

"Si, my father also doesn't know Bernardo can hear," Diego explained.

"I figured that," Pedro murmured. "I don't know how you do what you do and I'm not sure I want to know. But I would appreciate you keeping me up to date about what all is happening here in regards to Capitán Monastario."

"Speaking of Monastario," Diego picked up the exchange, "you sound like you know him?"

"Ah, no, I don't know him as in having met him before," Pedro replied, walking over to a chair and sitting down. Diego remained standing, a curious look on his face, probably the exact copy of my own expression. "I've heard of him, long time ago already. I think it was before I even met you. The man was still in Spain then, and already notorious for going overboard occasionally. Being part of the royal family exposes one to a lot of subjects one usually wouldn't get into contact with."

Diego nodded, deep in thought. "I would think so, si," he agreed. "So do you know the reason he was transferred to California?"

Pedro furrowed his brow. "I'm not completely sure, my friend. If I'm not mistaken, it had to do with an affair over a señorita, the daughter of one of the most renowned magistrados."

I raised my eyebrows. The capitán was known for not wasting time if there was a beautiful señorita of position around. I remembered all too well how he'd made eyes at the daughter of Nacho Torres, one of the largest landowners besides the de la Vegas, whom he conveniently had bestowed with false charges of treason to take over Torres' land as well as his daughter. As it was, this whole affair occurred right when Diego and I arrived from Spain and served to bring the fox to life.

"That sounds just like him," Diego mused, bringing a chuckle out of Pedro.

"And now, Diego, I would like you to enlighten me as to why you chose to go renegade."

Watching the transition in my friend's face from amused to alarmed was somewhat hilarious to observe. He gave every inch the impression of a cornered fox. I saw how Diego bore his gaze into Pedro's, trying to figure out his fellow student's intentions. A glimmer of mischief lightened up briefly and slowly Diego's lips curved into a smile.

"You know, it's funny that you should ask about it. We've been discussing the reason already."

Pedro raised his chin, then nodded. "Monastario," he simply stated.

"Si," Diego agreed. "He was the reason my father sent for me. Now imagine if I would have done what my father expected of me, if I would have taken action as myself. I would have been arrested within forty-eight hours upon arrival, and my father along with me for good measure. Luckily, the captain of our ship let on about the happenings in Los Angeles. That way Bernardo and I had our plans ready before we even set foot on Californian land."

Pedro straightened up in his chair and then rose. Walking a few steps towards us, he slowly shook his head. "Knowing all this puts me in a tricky situation, Diego," he pondered, and immediately I saw the alarm return to my master's posture. Pedro had picked it up, too, and put his hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder.

"No worries, mi amigo," Pedro soothed. "By all means, I know I would be obliged to turn in an outlaw with such a prize on his head," he smirked. "Two thousand pesos, a proud sum." Diego almost looked like he was about to blush. "But as for this outlaw, I know he wouldn't bring harm to anyone. I know you're a loyal and just man, Diego. No matter what circumstances, you never displayed anything but noble reasons in your actions back in Spain. I have no reason to assume you've changed."

For a moment, the two young men locked eyes, exploring each other's motivations nonverbally. A friendly, almost admiring smile showed on Pedro's features when he spoke again.

"Be careful, Diego. Monastario won't be the only person in California who's planning to get rich and powerful. There will be attempts to catch you, and when they fail, they might try to discredit you. Or rather, El Zorro."

"Gracias, mi amigo," Diego replied sincerely. Pedro nodded. There was no need for more words between these two of my friends.

As for me, I considered myself lucky to have such great and honest men for my friends and I was sorry to learn that Pedro would leave the next morning.

But there was still tonight, and Don Alejandro had invited some friends for dinner. I was sure one tale or another about the two students in Spain would be told.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

As I opened the door to the library with the extra bottles of wine, the finest wine the de la Vega rancho produced, I noticed the conversation between Don Alejandro, Diego and Pedro had changed direction. Diego had a pensive, almost anxious look on his face, whereas his father looked downright curious and intrigued again. The party had moved to the library after dinner, with everyone enjoying some good wine while the fire in the fireplace crackled until the last guest finally said his goodbyes, leaving the three men alone.

"… and Emiliano didn't like it one bit, even though it wasn't even as if Diego did anything to encourage Lita's advances. It was she who made eyes at your son, and Emiliano just couldn't handle it," Pedro just finished.

Ah, I knew now why Diego had taken up such a dire expression. Yet another story from his time back in Spain that could fire up his father's suspicions. Come to think of it, I doubt there are any stories worth telling from Spain that would not rouse suspicions about Diego's uncharacteristic change upon his return to California. Don Alejandro cast a curious look at his son, who decided to put a good face on the matter.

"You know, Father, it's not like she wasn't beautiful or attractive," Alejandro smirked at Diego's admission, "but regarding her reputation, I just didn't want to end up as yet another trophy on her mantelpiece."

"What type of reputation was that?" Alejandro inquired.

"Oh well," Pedro chimed in. "She was quite attracted to the top ranked students on the fencing circuit, and Diego had just managed in his short time there to knock her current trophy, Emiliano, down a peg or two. So she started making eyes at Diego, and Emiliano was furious."

I went to refill the glasses of Pedro and Don Alejandro. Diego had hardly sipped on his own drink, a sign of his unusual nervousness. When I looked at him, he smiled and took a sip. I nodded at my friend, trying to reassure him. Pedro put his half-empty glass down on the table in front of him, carrying on the story.

"The man wasn't even interested in the fact that Diego wasn't returning Lita's advances, so he came up with his own little revenge scheme."

"Revenge?" Don Alejandro asked, frowning.

"Si, Father. He arranged for Lita and myself to receive a note, supposedly from each other, which said to meet at the pond in the yard behind the university after sundown. I thought it was rather peculiar, so I asked Pedro to come with and hide nearby."

"It was a good thing he asked me. I was there when Diego received the note and even though Lita had her reputation, a suggestion to this sort of meeting seemed rather unlike her. She liked making her advances in public."

"When we arrived, Pedro hid behind a rather thick bush and I didn't have to wait long for Lita to show up. I think it's needless to say we both quickly discovered that neither of us had written a note of that sort. Unfortunately, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity, Lita decided to continue her advances and conveniently, at that moment, Emiliano appeared with a couple of his friends." Diego chuckled quietly at the memory and I went to refill his now empty glass.

"What happened next?" his father pressed on.

"Oh, Emiliano and his friends insisted they had caught the pair conducting improper behavior and he made out to defend the lady's honor. He drew his blade and challenged Diego," Pedro laughed heartily. "The man really thought he could beat Diego, even though he had already lost to him twice in the previous week in the university fencing hall. In no time, Diego had Emiliano's sword flying into the pond."

"At that point I thought it better to leave," Diego smiled and winked at me. Then he looked at his father, before he continued. "The next morning I had just met up with Pedro and Bernardo, when Emiliano came over to me, demanding I keep the last day's events concerning him losing to me quiet, else he would tell everybody he'd found Lita and myself in a compromising situation."

Alejandro gaped at his son's explanations, but couldn't pose the question he was about to ask because Pedro ploughed on. "After he'd stomped off, we found out he'd already just done it. He'd gone off telling everybody he surprised Diego and Lita alone, kissing."

I couldn't contain a smile when I caught sight of Diego blushing ever so slightly. He was clearly not comfortable discussing this topic with his father present. Amongst friends, I remembered this subject was talked about much more easily.

"It didn't take long for a university representative to ask Diego to come to the council. I went with him and we managed to convince them that Diego had been set up. Lita also confirmed that, and anyway, I don't think they wanted to gather the wrath of the royal family for dismissing a friend of theirs from the university on dubious charges." Pedro grinned broadly. "I guess that's when nobody wanted to mess with either of us anymore. I had the connections and Diego had the necessary skills with the blade."

Alejandro de la Vega sighed. "I wonder how many more tales I don't know yet that will leave me wondering, my son, as to why you changed your ways so much upon coming home. I won't press you for answers, Diego, but I do hope one day you will come to me and let me know. Now, I think I will retire. I'm not as young as you boys anymore. An old man needs his sleep when a hard day's work is waiting. Buenas noches." With that, he emptied his glass and put it on the tray on the table before leaving, a smile tugging on his lips.

Diego breathed a sigh of relief. Then he got up to refill his glass as well as Pedro's. Taking a third glass, which he also filled with wine, he walked over and handed it over to me.

"Compadres," he said, lifting his glass. "To friendship."

"To friendship," Pedro echoed and I nodded my consent. As I put down my glass again, my gaze fell upon the library door and I noticed it was cracked open. In the relative darkness beyond the door, I could make out Don Alejandro's features. He was smiling and winked at me before closing the door silently.


End file.
